


date someone who will...

by mosaichearts



Series: jade and cat oneshots [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Romance, Soft Jade West, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i have so much schoolwork to do and i wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaichearts/pseuds/mosaichearts
Summary: A series of little moments between Jade West and Cat Valentine- all starting with "date someone who will..."
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Series: jade and cat oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675882
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	1. be nervous to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies!! this is gonna be a series of oneshots based off of an old tumblr post. it'll be super cheesy and fluffy so if that's your thing, i hope you enjoy :)

_**date someone who will be nervous to kiss you for the first time because they don't want to fuck up.** _

* * *

**Cat: i miss youuuuu**

Cat softly smiled, lying on her back in her bed as she texted her girlfriend. It was tech week for Sikowitz's new play in which Jade finally had a starring role, and while Cat was proud, she admittedly wasn't too capable of going an entire weekend without Jade's company.

She sighed as she rolled over onto her stomach, clutching a fluffy heart-shaped pillow to try to fill the void of snuggling into Jade's chest. She knew all these long days and nights of loneliness would pay off once she could watch her girlfriend own the stage as always, but damn if it wasn't a struggle not having Jade next to her right now.

The redhead yelped excitedly to herself as she felt her phone vibrate from underneath the pillow.

**Jadey: you're so sappy lmao it's only been like 12 hours**

Cat pouted as she quickly typed back.

**Cat: i knowww but i'm bored and thinking about how good of a kisser you are and i really wanna kiss you**

**Jadey: ugh i wanna kiss you too babygirl**

Cat smiled. She loved being the only one who had the power to make Jade go all soft and mushy. Even when Jade would act tough at first, Cat always knew exactly how to break her walls down and turn her into putty.

It made her think about the first time she saw Jade truly soften- it was before they were dating, back when Jade had broken up with Beck for probably the 3rd time that year. After each breakup, Cat was always there for her best friend but secretly wished Jade would begin to reciprocate her crush and the two girls could finally date. Back then, Cat thought that was only a distant dream.

_Jade's scowl shot daggers into the trash can that she was currently violating with her scissors. Cat sighed, picking at her chipping pink nail polish and watching it flurry onto the dirty floor of the janitor's closet._

_As much as she wanted to say something to make it all better, she knew Jade well enough to know that what she really needed right now was simply a friend to sit with her and make her feel a little less alone as she took her anger out on an inanimate object. It was a pretty typical routine for the goth girl at this point when she would see her ex-boyfriend canoodling with someone else at school._

_"Shit! Ow!" Jade suddenly exclaimed, startling Cat._

_The droplet of red on Jade's knuckle signaled that she had accidentally stabbed herself with her scissors. Cat instinctively scooted herself closer to Jade and gently took hold of her hand._

_"Oh, Jay, let me see it," Cat requested softly._

_Jade hissed in pain as Cat ran a thumb tenderly over the puncture wound. Cat pulled a tissue out of her backpack, gently placing it over the mark._

_Cat was surprised that the tough girl didn't protest as she was cared for. The smaller girl looked into the icy blue eyes of the girl next to her, and to her surprise, they had softened. Cat gulped as their eyes locked on each other for an unusually long amount of time. Why was Jade looking at her like that? Her heart skipped a beat at the blue gaze._

_Cat decided to further test the waters. Once it appeared the cut had stopped bleeding, she brought Jade's pale hand up to her lips, pressing a featherlight kiss to it._

_"All better," she smiled at Jade, trying to keep a calm exterior despite her heart pounding out of her chest._

_"Cat?" Jade's voice sounded more vulnerable than Cat had ever heard._

_"Yeah?" Cat's eyes continued to bore into Jade's._

_"This is gonna sound crazy…" Jade laughed bitterly and began to chew on her pinky nail._

_"Tell me," Cat spoke in almost a whisper._

_"I think," Jade gulped. "I sorta think I like you, like… as in more than a friend."_

_Cat thought she was going to pass out. The room was practically spinning. She swore that this all had to be a dream. There was no way Jade West was confessing a crush on her._

_"I… I think I feel the same way," Cat confessed._

_Jade chuckled at that. "I knew that already. Everyone knew that. You're really not subtle, you know."_

_Cat blushed, looking down at the ground with a tiny smirk on her lips. They sat in silence for a few moments. The only sound that could be heard was Jade biting her nails nervously._

_Eventually, Jade cleared her throat. "I wanna do something, but I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up," she confessed._

_"What is it?" Cat noticed that Jade was staring at the ground as she chewed on her nails, so the redhead gently grasped the other girl's hand and brought it away from her mouth. "Come on, you can tell me."_

_Jade sighed. "I wanna kiss you." She still wouldn't make eye contact with the other girl._

_Cat was sure her heart was going to fly out of her chest. "Why don't you do it, then?"_

_"Cuz I like you, and I don't wanna screw it up. I've never kissed a girl before. What if I'm not good at it?"_

_Cat knew it must be tough for Jade to be so vulnerable. Feeling sympathetic, she hooked her fingers under Jade's chin so their eyes met. Cat could see the fear in the other girl's icy blues._

_"You've kissed guys before, silly. It's not any different cuz it's a girl!" Cat giggled, her voice low._

_Jade chuckled nervously. "I guess that was dumb for me to say. I'm still scared though."_

_"I’ll do it for you then," Cat whispered boldly as she slowly leaned in and allowed their lips to finally meet._

_She was surprised at how Jade was so, so soft. Soft lips as they tentatively kissed. Soft cheek under Cat's gentle caress with her thumb. Soft disposition as she finally allowed herself to give in to Cat._

_They pulled apart after a few moments that felt like they were in slow-motion. Cat's eyelids fluttered as they broke apart, looking back into Jade's eyes as the other girl took a heavy, shuddering breath._

_They smiled at each other. "See, that wasn't so bad," Cat whispered._

The memory made Cat incredibly happy just to think about. The two girls had come so far in their relationship since then, but she still loved to think back to the early days where they were both just bumbling idiots trying to figure everything out.

She wondered if Jade remembered their first kiss as clearly as she did. Yeah, she couldn't wait for her girlfriend to come home so she could find out.


	2. talk about animals with you

_**date someone who will talk about animals with you for hours** _

* * *

The warm, vanilla-scented bubbles of the bath cascaded around Cat's violent red hair as her giggle fit caused her to sink further into the water.

"There's no way! I don't believe you," Jade smiled teasingly at her giggling girlfriend. "Turtles do NOT do that."

"I swear, Jay! Turtles breathe through their butts! My brother told me!" Cat protested.

"And since when has your brother been a reliable source for anything? Hmm?" Jade teased, playfully kicking Cat's thigh from her position across from the redhead in the bathtub.

If there was anything that made Jade truly, undeniably happy, it was these moments. Her dad was gone for the weekend, on a little playdate with his girlfriend-of-the-month, she guessed. She didn't really care where he went, as long as it meant she got to spend some uninterrupted alone time with her girl. Tonight, they chose to spend that time by taking advantage of the fancy bathtub in the master bathroom. It could probably fit 4 people comfortably, although Jade thought using it this way was putting it to its best use. Just a goth girl and a redhead, legs tangled together and fingers absentmindedly caressing each other through the bubbles.

"I didn’t believe it at first either, but then I Googled it and Google said it was true, so ha!" Cat pursed her lips defiantly.

Jade chuckled. "Alright, how's this one? Did you know there are lizards that can squirt blood out of their eyeballs?"

Cat squealed and put her hands over her eyes, much to the amusement of her morbid girlfriend. "You're so gross!"

"Hey, the lizards did it, not me," Jade retorted. "Besides, think of it this way. That's like, the best way to chase away your predators. I bet none of the other animals would want to mess with them."

"You probably wish you could do that to people, Jadey," Cat suggested with a smile on her face, running a soapy hand up and down her girlfriend's arm. "You could really protect me if you knew how to do that."

Jade scoffed. "You're not wrong, baby. Maybe lizards could teach me a thing or two."

Cat smiled contently at her girlfriend for a few moments before her mouth opened wide in a gasp. "Oh, oh, Jadey, I have another one! Do you know about sea otters? Apparently they hold hands when they sleep. Cuz they don't wanna lose each other."

"Who does that remind you of?" Jade smirked as Cat scrunched up her face in deep thought at the question.

Cat gasped again. "Jadey! That's us! Cuz you know how at school and when we go out I always wanna hold your hand so you can protect me? And so I don't lose you? We're otters!"

The redhead squealed as she shimmied her way across the tub into her girlfriend's lap.

"C'mere, cutie," Jade mumbled as she wrapped her arms around Cat and pulled her towards her bare chest. "I guess we are otters, then," Jade muttered as she pressed a kiss to Cat's hair.

They sat in silence then, Jade running her fingers through Cat's damp locks, prompting a happy hum from the girl lying back on her chest. Jade really did love this girl. Never in a million years did she think that she would ever be sitting in a bathtub with Cat Valentine giggling about animals until their fingers and toes turned to prunes. But that was what they were there doing, and Jade was perfectly content with it.


	3. offer to buy you a book that you absolutely love

_**date someone who will offer to buy you a book you absolutely love, and insist when you tell them no** _

* * *

Jade wasn't used to feeling at peace. There was essentially _always_ something (or someone) annoying her at any given time. She also didn't like most things, or at least wouldn't admit to liking most things.

However, as she walked hand-in-hand with Cat through the seemingly endless aisles in the used bookstore they were in, Jade felt content. Nobody else was really in the store at that moment to piss her off, and she really liked the smell of all the old books. She also loved that the place kind of gave off a haunted vibe, with its big stained glass windows and dusty old furniture, but Jade wouldn't mention that part to Cat as to not scare her to death.

They were heading down an aisle of poetry books, secretly Jade's favorite. She loved how, when she read poems, she could find her own meaning within the words. Novels tended to spell everything out for the reader, and Jade liked to figure things out on her own.

It was just like trying to figure out Cat, Jade thought. They'd been dating for a long time at that point, but Cat still sometimes kept Jade on her toes and left her dumbfounded. Like in that bookstore that Cat had begged Jade to go in. Jade knew that Cat wasn't too big on reading unless it was a shopping catalog in question, but she had insisted that they went into the used bookstore that day for reasons Jade did not understand. She was happy to go along with it, though, because she did love to read.

"Jadey, look!" Cat yelped excitedly as she tugged Jade by the hand towards the end of the aisle.

"What, Cat? You know I don't like to be pulled," Jade sighed.

Jade shut her mouth immediately as soon as she cast her eyes on the beauty in front of her. It was a black book with gold lettering etched on its thick spine, _The Complete Tales & Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_. Jade let go of Cat's hand and pulled the heavy book from its shelf, eyes glistening with wonder as she ran her fingers over the leathery cover. It had the same simple gold lettering on the front, matching the gold that coated the edges of the pages.

"It's gorgeous. I love Edgar Allan Poe," Jade said in a quiet voice, a tiny smile on her face as she began to flip through to see her favorites. "Too bad I'm broke, this would look beautiful in my room."

"I wanna buy it for you!" Cat declared.

Jade smiled momentarily, but it quickly turned in to a frown when she glanced at the price tag on the back cover. "It's 85 bucks, baby. I can't let you spend that much money on me."

"Please-y! I have money saved up from dog-sitting, and you deserve it." Cat rested her head on Jade's shoulder, pulling her best puppy-dog face as she batted her eyelashes up at her girlfriend.

Jade chuckled, brushing some red locks out of Cat's face. "You're sweet, babygirl. Those eyes aren't gonna get me this time though, cuz I'm not letting you buy this."

"But you're obsessed with him, and it would match with all the other scary stuff in your room," Cat continued to insist, standing on her tiptoes and latching onto Jade's arm so she could kiss her cheek.

"You really don't have to, Kitty, I'm serious." Jade insisted, planting a real kiss on Cat's pouting lips before grabbing her hand again. "C'mon, let's get out of here before you puppy-dog eye yourself to death."

_1 month later_

Cat smiled as she spread her arms out in an exaggerated stretch, gently pushing her overly fluffy pink comforter off of her legs. She loved mornings, much to the dislike of the girl sleeping next to her. Today was a special day, though, and Cat wasn't going to let her get away with sleeping in. She scurried over to the windows, sweeping the curtains open and letting the summer sunlight flood into the room.

"Ugh," Jade groaned, pulling the comforter over her eyes.

"Happy birthday, Jadey!" Cat squealed, running back over to the bed and leaping on top of a grumpy Jade.

"Jesus, Cat, what the hell? Leave me alone!" Jade mumbled.

Cat wasn't fazed, however. The days of her being scared of Jade's attitude were long gone, and her girlfriend's morning grumpiness only motivated Cat further to get her out of bed.

Cat giggled as she practically attacked the girl under her with kisses in every area that she could reach. Jade tried to turn around and go back to sleep at first, but eventually she gave in and let her girlfriend shower her with attention. It was pretty adorable, after all, even if she would love to have been able to sleep in for her birthday.

"Happy birthday!" Cat repeated as Jade's blue eyes finally cracked open.

Jade couldn't help but smile. "Your energy is way too much for me this morning. But thank you."

Cat grinned back, straddling Jade's hips and leaning down as she cupped her cheek and their lips met. Jade hummed as their lips moved perfectly in sync, cherishing the moment that they had together. This was turning out to be better than sleeping.

Cat eventually broke apart from the kiss, rolling off of Jade's hips much to Jade's dismay. "C'mon, we gotta go downstairs before my mom wakes up! I have a surprise for you! Well, two surprises, technically."

"Ugh, baby, can't we just stay in bed all day? It’s my birthday," Jade pleaded as she brought her lips to Cat's again in an attempt to persuade her.

Cat smiled as she pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds. "We can come back to bed later, but you gotta find out what your surprises are. C'mon, c'mon!"

Jade rolled her eyes as Cat practically yanked her out of bed. She supposed she was willing to go along with Cat's shenanigans if it meant they could spend some uninterrupted time in her bed later on.

Cat almost pulled them out the door before Jade stopped them. "Can I at least put pants on first? Don't wanna give your mother a heart attack."

Cat huffed. "Fine, but hurry up."

"So impatient," Jade chuckled as she quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants that had been lying on the floor from the night before.

Once she was sufficiently clothed, Cat excitedly led them down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Stand there, and close your eyes," she commanded, guiding Jade by the shoulders into a spot next to the fridge.

"I thought I was supposed to be the bossy one?" Jade teased as she scrunched her eyes shut.

"Hush!" Cat giggled as she rustled around in the fridge and in kitchen drawers. She padded back over to Jade before tapping her on the shoulder. "You can open your eyes now."

Jade obeyed, a close-lipped smile melting onto her face as she took in the picture in front of her.

"Ta-da!" Cat said proudly as she held a plate of red velvet pancakes in front of her, complete with black icing on top and a black candle sticking up from the center. "Make a wish, Jadey!"

Jade laughed. She wasn't huge on sweets, and definitely couldn't remember the last time she blew out a candle and made a wish. However, she was admittedly to the point where she would do anything to make Cat happy. As much as she glared at their friends when they jokingly accused her of being whipped, she knew damn well that it was true.

"When did you make these?" Jade asked.

"Andre drove me to buy the ingredients while you were at rehearsals, and I snuck out of bed last night to make them. You do know you're like, the heaviest sleeper in the world, right?"

"True," Jade shrugged. She couldn’t help herself but to pull Cat in for a kiss, savoring the moment with her.

After a few seconds, Cat pulled away from the kiss with a hum. "Make a wish before the candle burns out!"

"Okay, okay," Jade rolled her eyes, but obliged, closing them for a few seconds and making a wish to humor her girlfriend. She swiftly blew out the candle, eliciting cheers from Cat.

"Yay, you're old!" Cat giggled.

Cat placed the plate of pancakes on the counter. She then wrapped her arms around Jade, kissing her neck affectionately. Jade tilted her neck gently, welcoming the affection. The kisses became more sensual as Cat grazed her lips up towards Jade's ear and back down again. Though Cat being the tease that she was, eventually broke away with another excited squeal.

"Oh, one more surprise! Before you eat your pancakes, I have to give you your gift." Cat turned around to reach in another kitchen cabinet, pulling out a glittery black gift bag.

Jade smiled. "What's this? You didn't have to get me anything, babygirl."

Cat's eyes were practically sparkling and her smile practically glowing as she bounced excitedly on her heels. "Well, I did anyway. Open it."

Jade's eye caught the tag on the outside of the bag first. Written in pink gel pen was a note.

_To: My Jadey, my pretty, funny, sweet, weird, scary to everyone but me, amazingly talented girlfriend. I love you!!!_

"You're cheesy," Jade chuckled, but she kissed Cat's forehead in gratitude anyway.

Her eyes widened as she pulled out her gift from the bag. In front of her very own eyes was the book that they had spotted in that bookstore downtown earlier that summer. _The Complete Tales & Poems of Edgar Allan Poe_.

"Cat! No way. Oh my god, you did not," Jade was in awe as she thumbed through the pages.

Cat squealed in delight. "You love it?"

"I love it. I love _you_ ," Jade set the book down and embraced Cat so hard that she lifted her up into the air a bit.

"Happy birthday, baby," Cat said quietly as she kissed Jade.

Jade thought that it was the best gift she'd ever gotten. Getting it from Cat made it even better. Later that night, when Jade arrived home, she found the perfect spot for it. On her desk, right in between her raven figurine (inspired by Poe's _The Raven_ , of course) and a framed picture of the two of them, the book looked even more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally brought myself to write something in quarantine!!! this wasn't much but i hope you guys liked it and that it took your mind off things for a bit :) stay safe and healthy out there!


End file.
